


Battle Scars

by Lulukaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem), Post-War, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/pseuds/Lulukaw
Summary: A while after the war ended, Hilda and Marianne share a lazy morning in bed and count each other's old battle scars. Written for day 1 of Marihilda Week.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 37





	Battle Scars

The sunlight had been streaming through the window for a short while now, but it was the fluttering touch of slender, cool fingers on her skin that woke her up. Hilda slowly opened her eyes and a sleepy smile spread across her face as she saw streaks of blue hair tangled with her own pink on the same pillow. The fingers were still going, tracing shapes on her arm, her shoulder, her stomach, unaware of their observer.

“Counting my battle scars again, Marianne?”

Marianne flinched at the voice and started to withdraw her hand in a reflex gesture before putting it back on an irregular mark crossing her hip and continuing, just a bit more hesitantly. This made Hilda smile even more. A little while ago she would have turned away completely, saying she was sorry about a hundred of times. She was still shy and lacking confidence, but slowly they were getting there. She kissed her forehead in a morning greeting as Marianne looked up at her. A light shade of red coloured her cheeks and her voice was as quiet as ever when she answered:

“You just have so many…”

“Hm not as many as others, but I did get my fair share despite my trying to avoid getting any at all. They’re really ugly, right?”

“No, not at all!” Marianne exclaimed, before lowering her voice again. “They show how many battles you fought and won, I think they are proof of how strong you are.”

“Aw so you think of me as a great warrior?” she chuckled and paused a few seconds before continuing. “I could say the same for you, you know, you have plenty of battle scars too.”

“Me? I’ve never really been on the front lines I don’t-”

Hilda made her voice gentler as she slowly pulled up one sleeve of Marianne’s nightshirt, caressing with her thumb the numerous thin, pale lines covering her wrist.

“I mean these.”

“Ah, but, they’re not-”

“They are. They may not be from the same kind of battle, but they are. Battle scars.”

She could feel Marianne’s body had gone stiff under her touch, yet she didn’t pull her hand away. Hilda took it as an encouraging sign and continued, looking her in the eye:  
“Inflicted by the blade of your enemy that you fought fiercely for a long time without giving up. And you won, look at them, some are so old now we almost can’t see them anymore!”

She brought the wrist she was holding to her lips, slowly leaving a trail of kisses all along her forearm. When she opened her eyes again, she met cheeks flushed with crimson and misty brown eyes. Marianne averted her gaze and Hilda thought she would refute her again.

“I- I didn’t win on my own… You’ve helped me a lot.”

That surprised Hilda a little. For the first time she seemed to agree with what she told her. She smiled widely, fondly at her again.

“You’ve helped me a lot too on the battlefield, there are countless of times where I would not have made it if you hadn’t been there. See? That means we’re both strong warriors! And together, we are invincible!”

Marianne laughed softly, allowing a single tear to roll on her cheek that Hilda immediately brushed away with a kiss. Coming closer, she put her arms around Marianne and rested her chin on her head, holding her tight. She yawned.

“And now, the mighty warriors shall have a well-deserved lazy day in bed.”

Marianne embraced her too, trying to pull her even closer still.

“Thank you, Hilda.” She said in a muffled voice. In her back, Marianne’s fingers started tracing familiar shapes again as they both drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already late for the beginning of Marihilda week so this is very short but I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to catch up but I'm a very slow writer so don't expect too much of me,,, But anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
